14 Candy Hearts: Natsume YūjinChō
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: Grenade: TanumaxNatsume. Colección de One-Shots YAOI


**Grenade**

* * *

><p>Madara, alias Nyanko-sensei, ya no contaba los años que tenía en este mundo. Solo sabía que amanecía, atardecía, y que al anochecer, una botella de sake era el remedio perfecto para aliviarse las penas inexistentes, o lo agotador de cuidar al nieto de Reiko, de aquí a que se moría y le dejaba lo que restara del Libro de los Amigos. Ah, suspiraba con pesadez. Ese niño parecía no entender que así como iba, el libro desaparecería antes de lo imaginado.<p>

Abrió la ventana de la habitación de Natsume con un sonoro "¡Ya llegué!". Nadie respondió.

Intrigado y molesto por la falta de atención, bajó de un ebrio saltó, rodando por el tatami. Tal vez admitiría que ahora si se le habían pasado un poquito las copas.

Se sacudió, y estiró su regordete cuerpo gatuno, haciendo molestos círculos sobre el futón extendido, dispuesto a dormirse para tener las energías a tope cuando volviera el preparatoriano, y darle una lección. ¡Al gran Nyanko-sensei se le debe esperar, y recibir con una fiesta!

Un recuerdo fugaz de la vecina regalándole a la tía, amanattô, lo puso en pie. Como Natsume no estaba, no le quedaba de otra más que servirse con sus propias garritas del plato en la encimera. Si es que podía alcanzarlo sin destruir la cocina rebotando de un lado a otro. No importaba, si rompía algo le echaba la culpa a Nastume y asunto zanjado. Además, él tenía la culpa por no estar.

Bajó al primer piso, maldiciendo.

Al llegar a la cocina, se detuvo, entornando los ojos frente a la puerta. Del otro lado se escuchaban extraños sonidos ¡¿Un youkai?

-_Ta-numa… m-muévelo… ah…_

¿Natsume?

Nyanko-sensei ladeo la cabeza, aguzando el oído.

-_Tan… ah… suave… y apretado._ –Secundo la voz entrecortada del hijo de… ¿qué era? ¿Monje?, que vivía en el Templo.

No se trataba de un youkai, eso era seguro. Entonces ¿qué estaban haciendo? y ¿por qué tenía esa incomoda sensación de que no debía entrar, y si, tenía que irse?

-_¡Ah!... m-más adentro. _–Rogaba Natsume, aprovechando que sus tíos habían salido a festejar el cumpleaños de un amigo, que caía ese 14 de Febrero.

-_El chocolate… se endureció… aquí._ –Dijo Tanuma, seguido de un grito de placer del otro.

¿Chocolate? A Nyanko-sensei le llegó una revelación divina. Ese par estaba haciendo chocolate, y no lo habían invitado. ¡Eso se merecía un castigo! Además de que sonaba como si no supieran como hacer un chocolate como era debido, así que antes de que echaran a perder los ingredientes, iba a entrar a darles una clase, y ya luego saquearía el resultado.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, entró… y se arrepintió de hacerlo.

A sus "y tantos años", el gran Madara, que pensaba que los humanos no podrían volver a sorprender a los espíritus, que esa época había, acababa de descubrir que si… podían sorprenderlos… y ¿por qué no?... traumarlos, dicho sea de paso.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Este es el segundo año que realizo una pequeña colección de drabbles (que se darán cuenta o al menos eso creo, que de drabbles no tienen nada), con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Espero que disfruten de ellos, y si pueden, me dejen un rewiu para saberlo. Les agradezco enormemente el que me regalen unos minutos para leer las locuras de esta fujoshi, a quien se le revelaron algunas parejas, y teme no haberlo hecho como era debido.

Sobre los títulos, algunos no tienen relación con lo escrito, porque se basan en la canción que estaba escuchando al momento de mover los deditos sobre el teclado.

Siendo todo, me despido, dejándoles la lista de las 16 parejas, que quienes me conocen, me hicieron el favor y honor, de escoger (entre corchetes, después del título, coloco el nombre del grupo, en caso de que el titulo este basado en una canción):

**Meteor Shower **_[Owl City]_– _**Yamamoto x Gokudera **_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Guardian angel **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_–_**Tyki x Lavi**_(-Man)

**Say Anything** _[Marianas Trench] _– _**Nowaki x Hiroki**_ (Junjou Romantica)

**It's raping time! **–_**Byakuran x Mukuro**_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Schokolade** –_**Yukio x Rin**_(Ao no Exorcist)

**Alligator Sky **_[Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher]_ _–__** Hiroto x Midorikawa**_(Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven GO)

**Grenade **_[Bruno Mars] _–_**Tanuma x Natsume**_(Natsume Yujin-Chou)

**Panther** –_**Lavi x Kanda**_(-Man)

**Cevapsiz Sorular **_[maNga] _– _**Shinonome x Yukimura**_ (Kirai ja Naikedo)

**Doux et Léger **–_**Yuta x Shun**_(Kimi to boku)

**Waiting **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_ – _**Abe x Mihashi**_(Ookiku Furikabutte)

**Take me away **_[U-Kiss] _– _**Tohru x Natsuno**_(Shiki)

**Deliver me **_[Sarah Brightman & Enya] _– _**Kanba x Shouma**_(Mawaru Pinguin Drum)

**Celebration **–_**Nezumi x Sion**_(No. 6)

**Sweet & Sour **–_**Mookyul x Ewon**_(Totally Captivated)

**Steady** – _**Kotetsu x Barnaby**_ (Tiger and Bunny)

Las parejas de Mookyul x Ewon y Shinonome x Yukimura, las encontraran directamente en mi blog, cuyo link esta mi perfil.


End file.
